


Supernatural in Beacon Hills

by Nightshade_Nightmare



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, References to Supernatural (TV), References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Nightmare/pseuds/Nightshade_Nightmare
Summary: Faith Winchester is an abomination...a Nephilim. Amelia Hale is new to being a supernatural creature. Their paths cross when the Winchester brothers take a case in Beacon Hills and Faith attempts to kill Amelia. Their first impressions of each other aren't the greatest but, it changes. Faith makes new friends, finds love and has to protect everyone she cares about. Amelia deals with being a chimera, being hunted by other supernatural creatures, finds love and learns about the supernatural world.





	1. Prologue

_ **Prologue** _

 

Sam and Dean headed to Beacon Hills, California on a hunting trip bringing along Faith and Castiel. They had heard about teenagers dying after spitting up Mercury and seemed to have something in their DNA changed. Being the hunters that they are, the Winchesters decided to take a trip there to see what was going on as well as taking the Nephilim with them so she couldn’t hurt anyone and brought their angel friend who offered to train the Nephilim in her powers.

 

 

* * *

 

The past couple of months had been interesting for Amelia to say the least. Her mom had passed away in a car accident, and her dad was a navy seal, so the fifteen-year-old had been sent to live in Beacon Hills with her cousin, Derek Hale. Beacon Hills was not at all what she had expected. Derek had told her about the McCall pack, but she hadn’t actually planned on becoming friends with them. Too bad things never go as planned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting between Faith and Amelia. It doesn't go well....

_**Chapter 1** _

 

 __The black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled into the parking lot of a hotel in Beacon Hills. Until they could work out a better " _living"_ arrangement, the hotel would be where the Winchesters, the Nephilim and angel would stay in the meantime. The brothers had talked with their angel friend and decided to send the Nephilim to school the next day as long as she could keep her powers in check. Faith agreed and Sam got on his laptop to register the Nephilim in the high school.

 

Later that night after eating dinner, Faith decided to go out and check out the county, promising to take her angel blade that her father left for her with her and only using her powers if necessary. She walked around the town for a bit before entering the preserve, wandering around for a while till she came across a gap between the woods and what looked like a cliff. Faith looked around and flew to the other side when she knew she was in the clear. She walked towards the edge and realized that the cliff overlooked the town known as Beacon Hills.

* * *

"Derek!” The teenager complained, rolling her green eyes at her cousin.

 

“Amelia!” He mimicked in the same voice, causing her to laugh. He only ever acted like this with her.

 

To everyone else he was the scary, grumpy werewolf.

 

“Please! I’m fifteen, Der, and it’s only 9:16. I promise I’ll be back before 11pm!”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Thank you,” Lia said sarcastically, grabbing her army cap as she walked out of the over sized loft door.

 

It only took the chimera a couple of minutes to get to what she had dubbed ‘the lookout.’ It was a ledge in the woods that overlooked the entirety of Beacon Hills. However, when the raven haired girl got there, she was shocked to see that she wasn’t the only person there.

* * *

Faith turned around when she realized that she was no longer alone.  She flicked her wrist, causing her angel blade to fall out of her sleeve and her hand wrapped around its hilt. Sensing that the newcomer wasn’t human but some kind of supernatural creature, she approached the new girl and swiped at her with her angel blade to attack her.

* * *

Amelia’s face went from calm to shocked in seconds as the girl who was sitting on the ledge attacked her with some kind of blade. She didn’t know what it was, but it smelled weird.

 

“The Hell?” The girl mumbled under her breath as she jumped away. ”what did I ever do to her?”

 

Amelia continued to jump backwards before finally ducking under the swinging blade and lunging at the brunette.

* * *

Faith moved quick and out of the way of the raven haired girl who lunged at her. She went to attack again when she heard a loud low growl and flew away but, it looked more like she just vanished. Faith soon appeared in the hotel room she was staying in with her _"uncle"_  and let out a breath in relief that she got away in time. She set down her angel blade on a bed side table and got into bed to get as much sleep as she could before her angel side caused her to wake up. She got under the covers and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep before she had to get ready for her very first day of school.

* * *

Amelia just stared at the space where the girl had been seconds before before shaking her head and laying down against a tree convinced that she was going crazy. Whatever the dread doctors did was really starting to do a number on her.

 

Hours passed before the Hale finally stood up from her place against the base of the tree and starting the journey back to Derek’s loft. She had her third day of school in the morning and she didn’t need exhaustion on top of everything else right now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for school. ...Doesn't seem like Amelia has forgiven Faith from previous events and who can blame her?

_**Chapter 2** _

 

__Faith was already awake when she needed to get ready for her first day of school. She put on a clean t-shirt and a flannel over it, a clean pair of jeans and a clean pair of socks. She put on her combat boots and brushed out her brown shoulder length hair before joining the brothers and her _"uncle"_ in the brothers' hotel room for breakfast.

 

"Ready for your first day of school kiddo?" Sam asked as Faith sat down.

 

"Yes Sammy, I'm ready" Faith answered.

 

"Remember, no using your powers" Dean reminded.

 

"I know Dean" Faith says.

 

"C'mon Faith, I'll take you to school" Sam says.

 

Faith stood up and followed Sam out the door before Cas handed her, her backpack.  She took it, and slung it over one of her shoulders, following Sam out to the Impala.

 

Once in the car, Sam drove to the high school. When they arrived, Sam pulled up to the curb and let Faith out.

 

"Be careful ok?" he says.

 

"I will. See you after Sammy" Faith tells him.

 

Sam waves and drives off while Faith turns around and heads up the stairs into the high school. She goes to the office to get her schedule and begins to look for her locker once she got it.

* * *

It was the light filtering through the slightly ajar window that woke Amelia up for school.

 

Standing up and closing the window she looked around her room. It was pretty bare because she had moved in only a week ago, the reason being that her mom had just passed away, she had no siblings, and her dad was part of the navy seals.

 

Amelia walked over to her dresser, the hard wood floor creaking underneath her sock clad feet as she looked for something to wear.

 

Finally deciding on a plain white tee shirt, a us army jacket, light wash jeans, and, of course, her military hat. Even though she couldn’t wear hats at school.

 

Showering and getting dressed quickly, the girl then dashed down the stairs and almost running into Derek.

 

“Whoa, slow down, Lia.” Derek joked, grabbing her arms to stop her from crashing into him or something else.

 

“Sorry,” The brunette grinned back at him as she ran towards the door grabbing her book bag, skateboard, and a banana as well as a jar of overnight oats that she had put in the fridge the night before.

 

She was opening the loft door and basically throwing her skateboard onto the ground when Derek’s voice stopped her.

 

“Have fun at school, and don’t fall off that stupid board!”

 

“Love you too!” The girl called back in response as she hopped onto the black skateboard, pushing off and then turning her feet sideways so that she was just gliding on the board. Derek’s house was only a couple of minutes from the school.

* * *

Faith managed to find her locker and spun her combination in on the lock. When it unlocked, she grabbed the lock before opening her locker. She then took off her back pack and opened it up, putting her books inside. At the bottom, she noticed a lunch bag and pulled it out. Glancing around, she looked back at the bag and her eyes turned a dim shade of gray as she made sure her lunch would stay fresh until she could get it to eat. Faith stuck it in her locker and closed the door after getting her book for her first class and locked her locker back up.

 

After looking at her schedule again, Faith began to look for her first class which happened to be American History. She read the room number and began to make her way through the hall and passed other students.

* * *

Lia was walking through the hallways of Beacon Hills High, her skateboard tucked under her arm when suddenly she froze. Standing in front of her was the girl from the woods. She though that she had imagined the scene in the woods, but apparently not. 

 

She felt herself getting angry, and her eyes started to burn. It didn’t matter that she was at school, or that people could see her. All that mattered was getting revenge on the girl. With that thought in mind, she lunged.

* * *

Faith was suddenly knocked over and was surprised to see the girl from last night was the one to attack her in school.  She looked up into the blazing yellow eyes that were looking down at her. She could feel claws pierce her skin, breaking it.

 

Growing annoyed, Faith shoved the girl off of her causing the girl to fly back a bit at her strength. Her eyes flashed a dull gray before returning to her natural blue ones as she remembered her promise to not use her powers in school. Faith was going to attack the girl when two pairs of arms wrapped around her waist to pull her back.

* * *

The dark haired chimera dug her claws into the girls skin as hard as she could before suddenly as pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and yanked her backwards.

 

Amelia tried to turn around and escape but the arms just wrapped around her tighter. “Calm down before someone sees you.”

 

Lia growled lightly at the voice continuing to struggle and causing the arms to continue to tighten.

 

“Let go of me!” She yelled, her eyes flashed again as she drew the attention of a few more bystanders.

 

“Then calm down,” the voice responded harshly.

 

The chimera breathed out slowly, realizing the only way to get away from the person was to get back in control. ”lucem ac tenebras,” the chimera mumbled under her breath repeatedly as she felt her eyes go back to green and she slowly relaxed as the hands loosened from around her.

* * *

Faith watched as the girl seemed to relax as she muttered something to herself. She felt the two pair of arms fall from her waist and she turned to the two boys who were standing behind her. She nodded her head in thanks before returning her attention back to the girl from the night before.

 

"Sic Latine scio, sed vere scio quantum tu confidere monstro?" she asks the girl in the same language she heard the girl speak to herself.

 

Faith forgot about the claw marks in her sides as it began to heal on its own thanks to her angelic genes as she stood before what she realized to be a group of friends.

* * *

The chimera/shape-shifter tensed as she heard the word monster in Latin. She wasn’t completely fluent, but she could pick out words from sentences. A monster, was that what she was now?

 

Tears stung at the girl’s eyes as the fear kicked in and the adrenaline wore off. She quickly turned away from the person who had stopped her, wiping her eyes before running off away from the group. She needed to get away from people before she changed again.

 

Amelia was breathing heavily as she threw open the door to the girls empty locker room. She couldn’t breathe as she felt her teeth sharpening and her eyes started burning again. She sat down against the wall, muttering under her breath as she tried to stop from shifting.

* * *

Faith smirked as she watched the girl run off. Guess she wasn’t used to be called a monster in any language. She turned around to see the two boys from before looking at her in confusion as they probably wondered what she had said to cause their friend to run off like that.

 

She pushed her way past the boys and made her way to her first class, glad that the little "fight" that broke out between her and the monster/girl didn’t make her late to class as the bell had just rung.

 

Faith walked into her American History class and took a seat in the middle. She didn’t really care for the class seeing how she knew just about everything about the world since her " _uncle"_ Castiel told her everything about Earth and its history.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school and how it goes....

**Chapter 3**

 

The first bell rang, and Amelia knew that there was no way she was going to make it to first block. She sat there, repeating the same phrase to herself over and over as her eyes flashed repeatedly from yellow to green and back again.

 

Suddenly, the chimera stopped murmuring as she started coughing. Her eyes stayed at yellow as she brought her hand up to her mouth, continuing to cough. A minute later she breathed deeply and moved her hand away, shocked to see it stained with something sliver. What was happening? Was she dying?

* * *

Faith was busy copying down whatever the teacher was writing on the board when she dropped her pencil into her notebook. She could hear a quiet voice in her head which sounded like someone was praying. Castiel had told her that since she was half angel, she would be able to hear humans' prayers.

 

She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom and began to walk down the hall, trying to figure out who was praying in the school. Faith walked into a girls' locker room and  found the girl from before who was laying on the ground with a silver substance, dripping from her mouth.

 

Faith looked around before looking down at the unconscious girl and knelt down beside her. Reaching out, she placed her fingers against the girl's forehead and her eyes turned a dull shade of gray as she healed the girl. She backed away when the girl began to cough and her eyes opened. Faith felt her power slip away and her eyes became its original blue shade.

* * *

Amelia’s eyes flew open, and she looked around the room in a panicked state before they landed on the half angel.

 

She looked down at her hands, they were stained sliver. Derek had said something about the other chimeras throwing up mercury, but it had been nearly two weeks. They thought she was in the clear, but apparently not.

 

She then looked back to the brunette girl. “Why are you everywhere?” She growled in an annoyed voice.

* * *

Faith smirked, "Apparently, its my job." she tells her.

 

She looked at the ground at the silvery stuff and crouched down beside it. She pulled out a Q-tip and swiped some of the substance onto the cotton swab before placing it in a small vial.

 

"Well, if your no longer dying I need to head back to class. I had to leave because of you but now that your okay, I can go back. I'll see you around…Amelia Hale" Faith said before she left the locker room to go back to class.

* * *

Amelia rolled her eyes at the girl. She continued to lean against the wall. She still felt dizzy and off, but at least she wasn’t dying at the moment.

 

Standing up slowly, the shifter grabbed her head. She could still make it to second block if she hurried. With that in mind she went first to her locker to grab her books and put away her skateboard. She then went to the bathroom to wash her hands and mouth. As she walked she made a plan to learn about the new girl.

 

It took a painfully long time, but Lia made it to second block two minutes before the tardy bell. Her second class was World Geography, and she spent the entire class drawing out the symbol in her mind. The same one on her necklace and tattooed on her cousin’s back.

 

Finally, the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch, and Amelia jumped up, putting away her books before grabbing her lunch and gym clothes and putting everything else in her locker.

 

It took a while, but she finally found the table that the girl was sitting at outside, and she dropped down on the table in front of her. “We need to talk.”

* * *

Faith looked up from her cup of wine at the girl who sat down before her and stated that they needed to talk. She set down her cup and pulled out a Twizzler from her lunch bag.

 

"What about, Hale?" she asked before sticking the licorice into her mouth.

 

Faith ate her licorice before pulling out a burger that Dean had packed her and the salad that Sam had packed before reaching for her drink, even though she knows she isn't old enough to drink alcohol but because of who her dad was, she drank anyways.

* * *

Lia paused for a minute. “Why are you here? What do you want? And how do you know my name?” Amelia asked to start with as she dropped her lunch bag on the ground beside her. She could throw it away later because there was no way she could even think about eating right now.

 

As she waited for the other girl’s answer, Amelia unconsciously flicked her claws in and out, still getting used to being a shape-shifter.

* * *

Faith wore the infamous Dean Winchester smirk, "I'm here because I'm a teenager so I have to go to school just like everyone else. There's nothing I want in particular and how I know your name? Well, lets just say I know something about the Hale family but, I'm not going to say anything." she answers.

 

She took a bite out of her burger before speaking again, "If you wish to know so badly you should ask some friends of your cousin's, what's the family name…..oh, the Argents. Lets just say my " _family"_ and that family go  back." she says.

 

Faith stood up from the table and began to walk away once she put everything back into her lunch bag.

 

"Now if you don't mind, I have some reading to do" she tells Amelia before walking back into the school and headed for the library.

* * *

Amelia was even more confused by the girl’s answers, and while that annoyed her, she took a deep breath before grabbing her phone and hitting Derek’s speed dial.

 

“Hey, Der. I need some answers,” The girl said as soon as he answers the phone.

 

“Why are you calling me at school, and why did I get a call saying that you skipped first block?” Was Derek’s angry response.

 

“I’m at lunch and I almost shifted before school. I didn’t want to hurt someone. But I need you to tell me. What do you know about a family that just moved to town? Winchester I think.”

 

“Stay away from them!” Derek replied immediately. “The Winchesters are one of the most well known hunting families. Right up there with the Argents. Promise me you’ll stay away from them.”

 

“Sorry, Der, I can’t make any promises. I love you.” The fifteen-year-old said quickly before hanging up. Derek was going to be mad when she got home, but for now she could avoid the problem. She put her phone on silent as the were-Wolf called her. She had to go talk to this hunting family.

* * *

Faith sat in the library reading whatever lore books the school had until next period. She read up on werewolves, ghouls, wendigoes, vampires and whatever other supernatural creatures were in the books.

 

When the bell rang yet again, she put the books back on their shelves before heading to her next class which was math. The sixteen year old girl still didn’t understand why she was put into school. Faith understood it must have been so she knew how to act human and learn more about them but thanks to Castiel and the brothers, she practically knew everything the teachers taught in her classes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a quick blur, and by the time the last bell rang, Amelia had found some basic background on the Winchesters and found out where they were staying. Apparently they were wanted in a lot of states. 

 

When the final bell rang, Lia jumped up, dashing to her locker and quickly grabbing her skateboard and homework and putting away her textbooks. She had to go to the store and then to the motel where the Winchesters were staying. This was probably the stupidest plan ever, but it was all she had.

* * *

Faith had study hall for the rest of the day so she had already gone back to the hotel. She had gotten there long before Amelia would show up. After dropping off her book bag in the room she was staying in with Castiel, she joined the brothers and her _“uncle”_ in the room the Winchesters were staying in.

 

“How was school?” Sam asked when the Nephilim walked in.

 

“It was good, boring but good” Faith says.

 

“And no, I didn’t use my powers at school. Nobody knows” she continued as she knew what Dean was going to say.

 

Dean nodded his head in approval. “Well, it’s a good thing your back. We found a case” he says.

 

“Already? Is it here?” Faith asked.

 

“No, it’s further north. We’re still looking into Beacon Hills” Sam explained.

 

Faith nodded her head and grabbed her angel blade from her room before joining the others by the Impala outside. She got into the back with Castiel since Sam always sat shotgun. Once everyone was ready, Dean pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive on the road. However as they began to drive out of town, Faith saw Amelia walking down the sidewalk. She looked at her as they drove passed her before leaning back in her seat, listening to Sam who was talking about the case in San Diego.

* * *

Amelia watched a black Chevy Impala drive by. Good they had left. Now was her chance. The chimera looked down at the slip of paper in her hand, she had written down the address of the motel that the hunters were staying at before turning her phone off to make Derek stop calling her.

 

Lia picked up her pace slightly as the building entered her sight. The girl arrived at the front desk, her eyes falling upon the tired looking teenager. “May I help you?” The blonde teenager asked in a bored tone.

 

“Um…” Amelia though back to the story she had made up. “‘My name is Faith Winchester. I’m staying with my uncle and brothers but I lost my room key.”

 

“Can I see an ID?” the girl asked.

 

“I don’t have a drivers license, but I have my school ID here,” the girl replied, grabbing the stolen card out of her pocket. 

 

“Good enough for me,” the blonde responded, glancing at the tag before ruffling through a desk and handing the girl a card. “Here’s the card for room C315.”

 

“Thanks,” Amelia grinned, running off in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

Faith got out of the Impala, following the boys to the trunk when she noticed that all of their belongings were in there. She watched as Dean moved the bags further back before lifting the floor of the trunk to reveal all of the Winchesters' weapons.

 

"Why is all of our stuff in the trunk?" she finally asks.

 

"Because, good news we found an apartment complex to stay in. We checked out right before we left actually" Sam says.

 

Faith nodded her head when she remembered something. She went towards the front of the Impala and opened the door on the passenger side, opening the glove compartment and pulling out one of multiple burner phones. She dialed the number of the hotel they had been staying at and someone picked up.

 

"You should really check the photo of someone's ID to the person holding it. I'm Faith Winchester and my brothers told me that we checked out today but, thanks for giving the girl our hotel room key because I left a message for her." she said before hanging up.

 

Faith closed her eyes as she tried to remember something from earlier and dialed the number into the burner phone when she remembered it.

 

"You should really tell your cousin to stay out of our business Hale! I don’t like when people prod into our lives without consulting us. By the way….tell your cousin "thank you" and "your welcome"…..I didn’t have to save her life in the locker room" Faith gave a message and hung up before destroying the phone so they couldn’t call the number back.

 

Faith put the phone back in the glove compartment and joined the boys yet again. She pulled out a book she swiped from Amelia and a piece of paper with a sketch on it.

 

"The Hales' are back in town and it looks like Derek's cousin is a chimera…." she trails off in her announcement.

 

She flipped through the book as she followed the boys towards the location of the vampires nest.


End file.
